justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Huerta Mesa
The Huerta Mesa is a vehicle in Just Cause (1). Description It's a four-wheel drive SUV, used by the police and rarely by the military. Like most vehicles in San Esperito, it has 2 seats, but Rico can never have a passenger, because of Game limits. Special features: *As any other police vehicle, it has a siren. *It has big bumpers at the front, sides and rear, for ramming. *There's a frame in the cargo compartment, which splits the compartment in two. *There's no rear window. It resembles a real world modern Toyota Land Cruiser and bears a slight resemblance to the Land Rover Freelander. Versions and locations Performance It's quite good off-road, but the small turning circle makes it bad on a road at high speed. Trivia *There's no civilized way to transport prisoners in the vehicle because the lack of a rear window would allow them to escape from the rear half of the cargo compartment and there's no extra wall between the drivers seat and the front half of the cargo compartment, so the prisoner would have to be tied up or held at gunpoint the whole time. *Mesa is Spanish for table. *One of the Just Cause 2 loading images shows two large 4-door Panau Police Department SUVs. The front end resembles the Huerta Mesa. *It can arguably be the most common San Esperito Police Department vehicle, other than the Apache Army Model 842 since you can find one (literally) everywhere, even in provinces liberated by the Ejertico Revolucionario de Liberación (or more commonly known as the Guerillas). Of course, they will attack them at sight. *The Wilforce type jeeps (Trekstar, Range X, Trek II) take its place in Just Cause 2, although the open top versions are much more common. *Like many other government vehicles in Just Cause 1, some of the decals are inverted. *If you kill the driver while the lights and sirens are on, the sirens will go silent but the lights will stay on. You can then get in the vehicle and drive it without the sirens on. This works for every vehicle in Just Cause 1 equipped with a siren. *"Huerta Mesa" may translate from Spanish into "Orchard Table." *It's made by Huerta. Gallery San Esperito Police Department version Huerta Mesa.jpg|San Esperito Police Department. Police Huerta Mesa Side.png Police Huerta Mesa Front.png Police Huerta Mesa Back.png Police Huerta Mesa Top.png Huerta Mesa engine texture.png Huerta Mesa, view of the underside parts..jpg San Esperito Police Department Huerta Mesa driverless.JPG|A Huerta Mesa with the lights turned on but without the driver or siren. This is incredibly rare to encounter naturally. San Esperito Police Department driverless Huerta Mesa.JPG|Another one. San Esperito Military version Military Huerta Mesa.png|The San Esperito Military variant. Military Huerta Mesa Rear.png Military Huerta Mesa Left Side.png|Note the inverted decal. Military Huerta Mesa Right Side.png Military Huerta Mesa Top.png Miscellaneous Huerta Mesas side by side.png|Both versions, side-by-side. Some Enchanted Evening Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21.JPG|In Some Enchanted Evening. Clearly this SUV is no match for a Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. The patrol vehicles of three organizations involved in a crash, guerrilla, police and rioja..jpg|The patrol vehicles of three factions involved in a shootout, Wallys GP of the Guerrillas (left), Huerta Mesa of the Police (center), and Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe of the Riojas (right). 2011_Toyota_Land_Cruiser_(UZJ200R)_Sahara_wagon_(2011-11-18)_01.jpg|The 2007 Toyota LandCruiser, a vehicle it resembles. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito